1. Technical Field
This invention relates to locking devices and more particularly to a device for locking two spaced apart adjustable headed members against relative movement.
2. Background Art
Locknuts and lockwashers have long been utilized to prevent adjustable members from working loose. However, in an environment having high vibration, shock, and oil pulsation, such as a valve assembly located on a hydraulic excavator, problems have been experienced with adjustable members working loose.